Unspoken Words: Regret
by micar
Summary: She was broken not once, not twice, but a lot. A lot of things happened all at once... never bothering to stop. Regret, never spoken out was all there is. but, why did it have t turn out like this?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I present a KnB fic. I hope you guys would like it! Sorry for the mistakes and please read and review! I would really appreciate it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KnB.

* * *

UNSPOKEN WORDS: REGRET

Summary: she was broken not once, not twice, but a lot. A lot of things happened all at once… never bothering to stop. Regret, never spoken out, was all there is. But, why did it have to turn out to this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PROLOGUE

"I'm sorry Tetsuki but I cannot continue on our relationship." She was silent.

"I know it's hard but I need to do this…" she heard him took a deep breath.

"I'm breaking up with you…" now everything, seemed to stop. Those were his last words before leaving her. She just watched his back… slowly… slowly getting further… until it disappeared. She looked back.

_Why is parting such sweet sorrow?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of the audience, no, everyone inside the gym were silent. Tetsumi, was running as fast as she can to witness the match… but, as she came in, all she witnessed was the heartbreaks, dejections, each player of the opposite team had in their eyes. But, that was not all those eyes, those eyes of her friend… they were so lifeless! She hurried down to her friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro, not being bothered by the glances everyone was giving her.

"_Let's have a great match today!..."_was her last text she had received from him that day.

"Shige-kun…" she was about to touch him, when suddenly he evaded. She was shocked. He had never evaded her touches before! But, she still tried to approach the said guy… but his next words made her frozen on her spot.

"Get away from me! You… monster! All of you and your team… MONSTERS!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, isn't that the girl?"

"Yeah. You know, I pity her."

"Yeah, but what is her relationship with him?"

"How should I know?"

"I feel bad for her…"

Rumors. Rumors. What's up with these rumors? He was my childhood friend and yet… I bit my lip. It hurts. Those eyes of him. They were void of anything. It was so lifeless. Full of nothing. He was scared of her presence. And so she was. But, she kept it all. She then got up her courage to ask some people the direction of Meiko's gym. And to her surprise, they showed her the way.

"She doesn't know, right?"

"I know. He was, oh my…"

_Lies. Full of lies._

* * *

As she reached Meiko's Gym, she wasn't even surprised with the silence lingering. When she went in, she was so dejected. All of them, they seem not to know what living is already. Their passion for playing basketball was shattered… and it was all because of them. All of them, they don't want to play anymore. The Meiko's Basketball Team, known to have a lot of more than 500 members, were now consisting of no more than 150. A lot left. She was silent for a while not noticing that someone was approaching her.

"Hello, young lady. What are you doing here? Are you perhaps looking for Shigehiro?" a nod. The smile faltered as a sad smile appeared instead.

"I'm sorry. So, you must be Kuroko Tetsumi, am I correct?" another nod.

"Well, I'm happy that I can finally meet you. since Shigehiro kept on talking all about you until… recently." She nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, sorry to say his but after that disastrous game we had with your teammates, you know… a lot of us, even him, decided to leave. Not only did he quit basketball, he also transferred yesterday." Her heart shattered. Why was everyone leaving her?

Seeing this, he patted her and left. She thought that the guy would leave her there but was surprised that he returned holding… are those a pair of wristbands? Seeing the confusion she had, he smiled.

"Well, before he left, it seems he left these behind to , you know, get away from that horrible experience, and I think he knew that you'd come and look for him. At first, I don't know what to do with this, would I keep it, or place it somewhere else? But then, since you came here, why don't you have it? Let's just say a remembrance from him to you, perhaps?" he said as he gave her the wristbands.

"I'm really sorry…" she murmured.

"Maa, maa, I know you're not the type like that of your team. You are different. And, you didn't even this would come. So please, don't blame yourself. Don't even keep it all to yourself. You need to open up a bit. I'm sure, one day, you'll meet Shigehiro again and , you might not know, he would give in to you, no?" a small smile made its way on Tetsumi's face.

"Thank you." she conversed with him for a while before deciding to left immediately. Not being bothered by the rumors circulating around Meiko, she made her way out of the school and into the streets. She clutched the wristbands on her hands, wore them, and with a determined face she looked up.

'Shige-kun, I promise not to never to change like them… and I would try to change them back… afterwards, when we meet again, I would like to ask for forgiveness… I know I can do it."

_Yes, and show them that __**they **__are wrong. Not everything is worth winning. We need to experience losing as well._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ line ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you liked this prologue. Once again, sorry for all the mistakes you see in this chapter and the future ones. Hehehe. Thank you! please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: sorry for the late update, guys. I had been very busy this past few days and well, you know what I mean. Anyway, enough of this. Just enjoyand please read and review!

'_Thoughts'_

"_memories"_

* * *

Drip… drip… drop…

Rain had then poured. A lot of people rushes to find shelter, some were now using their umbrellas. But, a certain teal-haired girl didn't. She let herself be soaked of her clothes.

"_We don't need you anymore… you're too weak…"_

"_I do not need to follow you anymore… I have already surpassed you…"_

"_You're too small and weak…. I want to crush you…"_

"_I have never felt that we could interact with each other, you're too weak."_

"_The one who could beat me is me."_

"_I don't need someone as weak as you on my team. Leave."_

For the first time in her life, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to break down. To scream, but she kept on walking.

"_I don't know how to receive your passes anymore…"_

Her eyes widened. Tears cascaded down her face being masked by the rain. What did she do wrong?

* * *

She reached her house, exactly smiling as she passed through maids and butlers. As she reached her room, she quickly went and had a quick bath and changed, after that she lay down her bed. Recalling everything, she couldn't help but pour it all out.

"_Let's have a great match tomorrow! A match to remember!" _

She still remembered the last talk they have had.

_"But, I won't play you know."_

"_*Grin* then, why don't you cheer us on, okay?"_

"_Un."_

Those were his last cascaded down her eyes.

"_I don't know how to receive your passes anymore."_No! this is all a dream! A very horrible one! Her living nightmare! She needs to wake up now!

'_But, this is reality…'_ she froze. It was… and is real.

"_Maa, maa, you didn't know this was coming. So, please, do not keep it all and blame yourself. You need to lighten up a bit. I'm sure, one day, Shigehiro will give in to you, no?"_

She still remembered that talk she had. All of it, she still remembered. And that was where she cried a lot.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried and no one was there for her. She was lonely.

* * *

All of the maids and butlers stopped after hearing their princess wail. It broke and shattered their hearts. What have their young lady did to deserve this? All of them never knew the answer. They tried contacting their neighbors, since Shigehiro was one of the few who could comfort her, but to their dismay, they had moved out a few days ago, leaving their house there.

"Angelo, what do you think had caused such cruelty on the princess?" one of the maids, Diane, asked Angel, one of the butlers.

"I don't know Diane. I do not know. I, for one, am shocked for this is the first time I, no we all had heard the princess grieve so much. And it truly breaks my heart."

"I know Angelo, I know. If ever the masters heard of this, I do not know what to say." They sighed, not knowing what else to do. All they could do was stare at her door and hear her grieve. What are they for they don't know how to even comfort their master.

* * *

A few weeks later…

Momoi looked around. Is it her or is someone missing? She looked around and frowned. Why doesn't she come to practice? She then saw Aomine came near her, actually to grab some drink.

"Dai-chan, have you seen Tetsu-chan?" Momoi suddenly asked one practice. Aomine paused for a while, albeit thinking then looked at Momoi,

"No, I haven't why do you ask?" Momoi saddened after hearing this. Weren't Aomine and Tetsu-chan very close?

"it's no-" she didn't continue for she knew she could never hold a lie to her childhood friend. "Well, I'm just a little worried. She never showed up ever since in practices." She bit her lip.

'_Tetsu-chan…'_ she thought. He then blinked once… then twice… Since when? He suddenly turned to Kise.

"Oi, Kise. Have you seen Tetsu? She's you're trainer, right?" Kise, blinked at him and shook his head.

"No, I haven't Aominecchi. Why?" Kise suddenly asked. Why didn't he notice her now coming to practice?

"Well, Satsuki just told me that she'd never came here for I don't know how long." Now, Kise was worried. What could have been the reason? He looked around to ask Momoi but only to see her running out.

* * *

Momoi was really troubled. It's been what? 3 weeks? 3 weeks since Tetsumi never came to practice. She got worried. She never missed practice, not even once. Then, she thought to herself… did she even see her at school ever since? She tried to remember and she could tell that she still attends classes only vanishing after the bell rang for dismissal. But that's was not what made her really troubled. It was a text from Misaki, one of Tetsumi's close friend and maid, that made her run leaving them calling for her. It was so heartbreaking.

'_Why haven't I noticed it?_ She just clutched her phone tighter, sprinting towards Tetsumi's house.

'_Tetsumi, please be safe…'_

To: Lady Momoi

From: Misaki

Subject: Princess

Lady Momoi, please we need you. It's all about Lady Tetsumi. We don't know why but we don't know what to do. Please help us!

-end-

* * *

Kise called out Momoi's name yet she continued on. He was then thinking. What could have made Momoi to be troubled like that? He looked back and saw all of them looking.

"Get back to practice!" their coach angrily yelled.

"Hai." And all of them went back to practice as if nothing happened.

* * *

"Lady Momoi, Welcome!" they all greeted.

"Ah. Thank you. Where's Tetsu-chan?" she began to ask.

"Ah, if you're wondering about her, my lady, she is already fine. A guy just came in time." One of them said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well…"

_*Flashback…*_

"_Lady Tetsumi, please open the door!" Angelo and the others said as they knocked. On the door. It was always like this since that day. She'd come home early and lock herself up. Sometimes, they ehar her cry by a period of , today, they couldn't take it anymore. Her cries, it was despair. Cry of despair. No. More. No words can describe what their mistress is feeling right now._

"_Leave me alone!" she shouted. Ruckus can be heard inside. Then, Misaki and Cecile came._

"_Lady Tetsumi, please open the door!" no response was heard but crying. They were all shocked when suddenly shatters of glass were heard and the doors began to open. All of them didn't waste time getting in just to see a stranger, with a lot cuts, hugging their mistress, giving her comforting words and she cried and cried. All of them sighed… in relief._

_*end of flashback…*_

"So, where's the guy now?" Momoi asked, wanting to thank the guy.

"Well, he left after we treated his wounds saying that it would be a bother since her cries… were the same as her sister before." Momoi gasped.

"Oh my…" she mumbled.

"But, what does he look like?" she asked, so whenever she sees the guy, she would thank him.

" what I could just tell you is that he has red eyes. But, rest assured that he was just in time."

"That had been bothering me for a while. What do you mean?" Misaki was a little hesitant in telling her. But, nonetheless, sighed and told her. Those words made her seem like time stopped. Her phone fell down on the ground and tears fell freely on her face. Why haven't she realized it? Everything was now clear to her. And Misaki's words kept haunting her until the next day.

_"She tried to kill herself… with a gun."_

-end-

* * *

A/N: that's it for this chapter, minna! Once again, please read and review! Ja ne!


End file.
